


The Irresistable Force Meets the Immovable Object

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Canon Compliant, Courting as a war of attrition, Episode Related, Episode: s01e05 Unexpected, Episode: s01e13 Dear Doctor, Episode: s01e25 Two Days and Two Nights, Episode: s02e03 Minefield, Episode: s02e11 Precious Cargo, Episode: s02e22 Cogenitor, Episode: s02e26 The Expanse, Flings, M/M, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Trip has his sights set on the British armoury officer but it'll take a while to wear down his defences.





	The Irresistable Force Meets the Immovable Object

“This is it Captain. The one.”

Jonathan Archer looked up at the glowing face of his chief engineer.

“I thought Natalie was the one?”

“Pales in comparison,” Trip assured him. “Nope, this time its fer sure.”

“And who, may I ask, is the lucky person?”

The gender neutrality was deliberate. Jon had known Trip long enough to know he was not concerned with the gender of his partner.

“Malcolm.”

It took Captain Archer a second to put the name to the individual.

“Do you mean Lieutenant Reed?”

“Sure do,” Trip replied happily.

Jon wondered just how love struck his friend was and why he had to be the one to burst the bubble.

“How can you be so sure he’s the one?” he tried hesitantly.

“I just know Captain. He just looked up at me with this smile on his face and I _knew_.”

Jonathan resisted the urge to sigh. It would probably surprise a lot of people to realise the engineer was such a hopeless romantic but not Jon. And he knew he wouldn’t be able to persuade Trip that Malcolm wasn’t ‘the one’.

Still he had to try and save his friend from the inevitable heartbreak he was sure would ensue from this.

“How do you even know he’s interested in men? Not everyone looks both ways.”

“Oh I know,” Trip answered confidently.

“Well how do you know he’d be interested in _you_?” Jon fired back.

Trip smirked.

“I can see it in the way he looks at me.” Trip sounded smug but then he gave a shrug. “Besides, I intend to woo him.”

“Woo him?” Jonathan’s worry was momentarily subsumed by his amusement.

“You got a problem with my terminology now?” the engineer demanded.

Jon’s smile faded as he remembered just where the real problem lay.

“Not your terminology Trip.” He looked at him, cataloguing the hopeful, expectant expression on his face. “Surely I don’t have to tell you why this is a bad idea?”

And there it was. The patented Charles-Tucker-kicked-puppy look.

“Yeah, you kinda do.”

Jon did sigh this time.

“The anti-fraternization rules?” he prompted. “You could face disciplinary charges.”

Trip looked thunderstruck at his friend.

“You’d do that to me?”

“Whether _I_ would or not, you know T’Pol would never let it slide.” It was an evasive answer but Jon was honestly not sure whether he would be able to bring himself to report his friend if it ever came to it.

“We could be real quiet about it.”

“Assuming Malcolm would be willing to flout the rules,” Jon retorted. “And assuming he really is interested in you.”

The afterthought wasn’t strictly necessary as the first comment had deflated Trip’s hopes pretty effectively. Jon relented.

“Look, why don’t you just try being friends for a bit? I doubt Malcolm’s the type to swoon into someone’s arms on the first ask anyway.”

Trip nodded thoughtfully.

“Yeah. There ain’t no regulations against friendships.”

“No,” Jon agreed before thoughtlessly adding, “and you may find your infatuation wears off when you get to know him.”

Trip shot him a look.

“I ain’t gonna change my mind but I will agree to take it slow. For Malcolm’s sake.”

That, Jon reflected, was probably the best concession he could expect from Trip. Though he suspected Malcolm would prove a much tougher obstacle to Tucker’s ardour.

*

Trip managed to last nearly a week.

Then he said something that made Malcolm laugh. Except the Englishman tried to hide his pleasure by ducking his head and Trip found it too adorable to resist.

“Say, do you want to go on a date? With me?”

Malcolm froze.

“What?”

Trip could have kicked himself for blurting that out but now he’d said it he’d be damned if he’d take it back.

“Do you wanna go on a date with me?” he repeated.

Lieutenant Reed kept his gaze averted and his tone quiet as he replied.

“Commander, we’re officers. We can’t go out on a ‘date’.”

“You worried about the anti-fraternization regs? Archer wouldn’t worry about them. And we’re practically the same level anyway. Both senior officers at any rate.”

“We are _not_ the same level,” Malcolm replied pointedly. “You’re a Commander. I’m a Lieutenant. And even if Archer chose to disregard the rules, Starfleet certainly wouldn’t if they heard about it.”

“How’d they get to hear about it? We’re alone out here in deep space.”

“Hardly alone. Or have you forgotten the Vulcan High Command have their own Sub Commander on board?” Malcolm finally met Trip’s gaze with his own steely stare. “The first hint of impropriety and they’d drag us back. You know that.”

Trip paused as the thought occurred to him that Malcolm was not arguing that he didn’t _want_ to date Trip.

“Look, forget that for a moment. If we were still on Earth, not working together, and I asked you out… would you say yes?”

It was Malcolm’s turn to pause but Trip saw his spine stiffening.

“No Reed man has ever gone out with another man.” The reply was almost spat out and had all the qualities of a rehearsed answer but Trip sensed the disgust wasn’t directed at him.

“That ain’t exactly an answer,” he commented softly.

Malcolm glared back at him but his gaze softened at whatever he saw in Tucker’s eyes.

“It’s the only answer I can give you Commander.”

Trip held his eyes a moment longer before nodding.

“I gotcha.” He leant back, symbolically letting the other man off the hook. “I’m not gonna press you on this Malcolm. But… I want you to know I’m not going to give up on you yet. I think we could have something good. In the meantime though, I’d still like us to be friends. Is that alright?”

Malcolm looked at him warily, clearly assessing how much of a risk he was taking by agreeing. However he did nod his assent.

“Right then.” Trip grinned. “So, movie night?”

“I didn’t agree to a date,” Malcolm objected.

“And I ain’t asking you on a date. I’m asking if my friend wants to catch the movie with me?”

There was another hesitant look before Malcolm once again nodded.

“Good.” Tucker stood, knowing it was probably best to give Malcolm some space for a bit. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

*

Malcolm had slipped up.

It wasn’t much of a slip but with the tactical officer Trip had to look out for any chink in the armour.

_“She looks interesting.”_   
_“You sure she’s the right pronoun?”_

Trip had let it slide and, given subsequent events, Malcolm had probably forgotten about it. The engineer was merely awaiting an opening though.

They were back on board ship, sat in the messhall, chatting about this and that. Trip had learnt that Malcolm was less defensive in an open environment. He could become downright prickly in the confines of quarters.

The talk had turned to some of the species they’d encountered when Trip realised his opportunity.

“Huh. Wonder how the homophobes will react to interspecies breeding. I mean, won’t they think sleeping with an alien’s worse?”

Malcolm shrugged, not quite defensive but no longer as relaxed.

“I don’t think its quite that simple Commander.”

“Oh?” Trip tried to appear casual. He really didn’t want Malcolm to sense this was a challenge to him. The tactical officer glanced at him.

“Its to do with the natural order of things,” Malcolm offered.

“The natural order of things,” Trip repeated flatly.

“Yes.” Malcolm cast his eyes back to his tea. “Men should be the dominant partner.” A flush blushed across his cheeks and he quickly took a sip of his drink to hide the reaction. “I’d assume those objectors would suggest the same is true in interspecies relationships. At least that humans should be the dominant partner.”

Trip stayed silent a moment. Partly because he didn’t want to snap at Malcolm when the man had just allowed him to broach a delicate topic but also to shake the mental image the words ‘dominant partner’ had created.

“And here I thought relationships should be based on mutual respect and trust,” he finally drawled.

Malcolm glanced at him again and a slight smile graced his lips. Trip smiled back.

Trip contemplated suggesting he didn’t think anyone would ever think the trigger happy weapons officer was in anyway submissive but decided against it. He’d already made his point.

He shifted the conversation back onto prospective missions and they both relaxed again.

*

Jonathan would admit that he’d expected Trip’s infatuation with the armoury officer to have dissipated long before now.

However, seeing his distress after Malcolm’s beating at the hands of the Suliban, no matter the necessity of their plan, had him revaluating Trip’s commitment.

So it was with a dual purpose that he invited Malcolm to dine with him.

Superficially, as Captain he wanted to spend some time with all his senior staff. As Trip’s oldest friend onboard he wanted to see for himself what the engineer saw in the Englishman.

Initially, that seemed to be an impossibility.

How could someone as gregarious, as sociable, as inherently friendly as Charles Tucker fall for someone so repressed, so insular, so withdrawn as Malcolm Reed?

Then everything had gone to hell and Jonathan Archer found himself alone with a Tactical Officer seemingly determined to sacrifice himself for the good of the ship and crew.

That had irritated the hell out of him and he was on the verge of ordering Trip not to continue his pursuit of Lieutenant Reed except…

Malcolm had confided something personal to him. The sense of achievement Jonathan felt at discovering that snippet had gone a long way to explaining why Trip was so insistent on uncovering the ‘real’ Malcolm Reed.

And when they were safely back in sickbay, and Lieutenant Reed was once again defending his actions, Malcolm’s eyes had rested on the engineer as he’d explained – “It was the only logical way to save you.” Before amending hastily. “To save the crew.”

Jonathan had glanced between the embarrassed yet determined Brit and the exasperated yet fond Floridan and realised they were in love with each other whether either wanted to admit it or not.

And nothing he could say or do would have any impact on that.

With a silent sigh he resolved that all he could do was try to protect them both from any fall out as best he could.

And perhaps make another effort to get to know Lieutenant Reed.

*

“Do you know Cutler’s dating Phlox?”

With hindsight Tucker should have perhaps prefixed his announcement. And he probably shouldn’t have started the conversation in Malcolm’s quarters. But the truth was he believed he had a new advantage.

Malcolm retreated into his room but remained standing.

“Hardly dating,” he retorted briskly. “They’re friends.”

“How are you so sure?” Tucker crossed his arms instinctively and then silently cursed himself as he saw Malcolm’s posture stiffen in response.

“Because its my job to know. Do you think I wouldn’t notice something like that?”

Tucker heard the unintended emphasis. Apparently Trip wasn’t the only one looking to see if anyone else was breaking the anti-fraternization regulations.

“They meet up for dinner. They go to movie nights. They spend their off duty hours together,” Tucker listed. “I tell you, they’re dating!”

“We do that!” Malcolm snapped at him. “And I asked her myself. She said they were friends.”

That momentarily flummoxed the engineer.

“You asked her?”

“I did. She said they’d spoken about it and agreed to remain friends.”

“Sounds familiar,” Tucker muttered before rallying. “But that’s not the point.”

“I rather think it is,” Malcolm countered, his own arms crossing now.

“The _point_ ,” Tucker said emphatically, “is that most of the crew think they’re dating and no-one’s bat an eyelid.”

Trip watched in satisfaction as the other man registered the realization. Seconds later though he shook his head.

“No. T’Pol has probably asked Phlox, just as I asked Cutler.”

“You don’t know that.”

“It’d be logical to assume it though, wouldn’t it?”

Trip met the stubborn gaze unflinchingly.

“Anyone ever tell you, you can be a real stubborn son of a bitch sometimes?”

Trip didn’t mean to sound as harsh as he did but he was frustrated. He regretted his words the moment he saw the Englishman withdraw almost physically.

“If you don’t mind Commander. I do have some work to attend to.”

“Malcolm…”

“Good night, Commander.”

Trip pursed his lips to prevent himself saying anything else he didn’t mean.

“Good night, Lieutenant.”

He slunk out of Malcolm’s quarters more than a little irritated with himself and a whole lot frustrated.

*

Trip was just heading back to his quarters after seeing the princess off when he encountered Malcolm.

The Brit was stepping out of the gym looking pissed off and sweaty. Their gazes locked and Trip raised a challenging eyebrow. Surely the other man would say something about recent events?

But Malcolm merely turned away and silently stalked down the corridor.

“That’s it?” Trip demanded in disbelief. “No accusations of faithlessness? No cries of fickle hearts?”

“You’re not mine Mister Tucker,” Malcolm bit out over his shoulder to the following man. “Its no concern of mine who you sleep with.”

“No concern? Bullshit! I thought at the very least I’d get a dig about unwanted pregnancies!”

Malcolm remained silent but Trip kept following him.

“Won’t you even pretend to be jealous I bedded a princess?”

The Brit turned suddenly.

“I’m not jealous of you for sleeping with that upper class brat and I have no right to be jealous of her.”

“No right? Malcolm you have every right!”

“No. I turned you down ergo I waived any right to be upset over who you take to your bed instead.”

“But that’s just it,” Trip insisted. “She was an ‘instead’. I didn’t _want_ her. I was sexually frustrated and it was all just lust. I never cared for her. Not like I care for you.”

Malcolm hesitated.

“You still care for me? Even though I don’t return your affection?”

Trip risked reaching out a hand to rest upon Malcolm’s cheek. His heart swelled as the other man gave no protest to the gesture.

“You return my affections Malcolm. That’s why yer hurtin’. An’ I’m sorry fer causin’ that. It was stupid of me.”

“It’s my own fault,” Malcolm countered. “I shouldn’t let myself get upset. Not if I’m not going to… accept your feelings.”

He leant very slightly into Trip’s cupped hand. Trip wasn’t sure the Englishman was even aware he was doing it.

“I won’t do it again,” Trip promised. “Next woman tries to bed me, I’ll say no.”

That brought a small smile to Malcolm’s face but seconds later he stepped back away from the intimate touch.

“I might just put a bet on that Mister Tucker. I could make a fortune betting against you bedding another alien.”

Trip smiled at the affectionate teasing, even as he played along.

“Hey now. I’m not that bad!”

Malcolm turned to continue his walk back to quarters but he moved to accommodate Trip beside him.

“Do you have any idea what the enlisted crew’s nickname for you is?”

Tucker shook his head, partially distracted by the growing smile on Malcom’s face.

“Commander Fucker,” Malcolm told him gleefully.

Tucker actually stopped mid stride.

“It is not!”

“I’m afraid it is.”

Trip was quite offended, and more than a bit hurt, but the sight of Malcolm’s delighted smile was enough to bring a smile to his own face.

“Yeah, well. When I find out who started that rumour they’ll be cleaning impulse manifolds for the rest of the mission.”

The Brit’s sudden laugh was worth any lingering discomfort on the Floridan’s part.

*

Malcolm had expected Trip to be upset by his dalliance with the Vissian Tactical Officer but not _this_ upset. He seemed close to tears.

“You know yer right not to take up with me Malcolm. Ah’m a liability.”

“Trip?”

“I just rush in like a fool and people wind up hurt or dead.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The cogenitor… she killed herself Malcolm. ‘n’ its mah fault.”

Malcolm sat down heavily, stunned by the news.

“Trip… its not your fault.”

“Yes it is. Captain said it was. And he’s right. If I hadn’t of interfered no-one would be dead ‘n’ that couple might even be expecting.”

“You don’t know that.”

Trip huffed and Malcolm tried again.

“Okay, so if you hadn’t done anything, the cogenitor would likely still be living but would she be _alive_?”

Trip looked along at him suspiciously.

“You showed her more life in one day than she’d ever experienced before.”

“And you think that makes if okay?”

“No. Its still a tragedy but I don’t think, given a choice, she’d have chosen anything else.”

“You reckon a day with me’s worth giving up a lifetime for?”

There was a mocking tone to the engineer’s voice, hiding the real depth of hurt and need beneath the question.

Malcolm didn’t answer but continued looking at Trip seriously.

“It was still the wrong thing for me to do.” Trip finally sighed, the tension releasing itself unnoticed from his shoulders.

“It was. And you won’t make the same mistake again. We all make mistakes Trip.”

“You admitting your little fling was a mistake?” Trip’s teasing tone this time was much lighter.

Malcolm tipped his head side to side, apparently weighing his answer.

“She fulfilled a need. It wasn’t very gentlemanly of me but nor was she very ladylike about it.”

“Wham, bam, thank you ma’am?” Trip suggested.

“Something like that,” Malcolm admitted.

“Guess this makes up for the princess huh?”

“Neither really meant anything,” Malcolm shrugged. “You know the saying – if you can’t be with the one you love, love the one you’re with.”

“One day, Malcolm. One day.”

*

Trip couldn’t have said what he was feeling.

Grief at the death of his sister. Rage at the Xindi for causing it. Frustration at Malcolm for being at once too little comfort and too much.

He’d taken the man to Florida with him. They’d stood together just experiencing first-hand the tragedy. But then the Englishman wouldn’t seem to let it alone. It seemed to Trip that Malcolm wanted to know everything he was feeling without giving anything in return. He wanted to be the shoulder Trip leant on yet still keep the American at arm’s length.

Everything and nothing and it was driving Trip mad.

The door chime distracted him though he almost couldn’t decide whether to ignore it, throw something or just open up and sob on whomever was stood there.

“Come,” he eventually called.

The door opened to reveal a rather hesitant looking Malcolm. Not surprising given the way Trip had spoken to him last.

“What can I do fer you Lieutenant?”

Malcolm stepped inside and Trip noted that for once the man was out of uniform.

“I actually came to apologise.”

Suddenly, all Trip’s frustration drained away just leaving him bitterly tired.

“Its okay,” he drawled. “I know yer were just trying to be sympathetic.”

“Actually,” the Brit took a cautious step closer. “It wasn’t about that exactly that I wanted to apologise.”

“Then what then?” Trip was honestly confused.

Malcolm licked his lips nervously.

“You implied I was setting the rules for you. And you were right. I was doing what made me feel comfortable, not what you needed from me.”

Trip shook his head.

“I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable Malcolm.”

“What if I want to feel uncomfortable?”

Trip stood up so he could examine the other man more closely. The silent scrutiny was enough to break Malcolm’s slim grasp on his reserve.

“I’m never going to feel bloody _comfortable_ about this Trip!” he exclaimed. “It goes against everything I was brought up to believe but…” he stopped to swallow hard. “I do want you Trip.”

“And what do you want from me now?” Trip asked, a faint frown creasing his brow.

“Whatever you want,” Malcolm whispered back.

“Can ah kiss you?”

Malcolm swallowed again and nodded.

Trip moved in close and gently let his lips cover the other man’s.

It was chaste and comforting but everything Trip needed right then. He brought his hands up to rest on the smooth planes of Malcolm’s face.

“Stay with me tonight?” he asked softly. “Not to… just… Please? Just stay.”

Malcolm smiled awkwardly and reached his own hand up to stroke through blonde hair.

“Whatever you want, love,” he agreed.

As Trip guided the other man to curl with him on the bunk he wondered if this willing acquiescence would last. The look in Malcolm’s eyes seemed to promise it would.

And after all, they had seven weeks to settle into a new relationship before reaching the Expanse.

“I love you,” he murmured fondly.

“And I love you too Trip Tucker.”

Trip thought he could probably cope with anything it had to throw at him as long as he could come back to this wonderful man every night.


End file.
